Rain
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: ABANDONED. Kittatinny Ridge has been quiet for almost 130 years, after a devistating murder of over 14 travelers by a crazy innkeeper. But he has come back, and this time it is deeper than just a rogue spirit. Can Sam and Dean figure out what is going on
1. Sophia Quinby

**Why Here?**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **It was in March of 1879 that Matthias Schambacher died, taking his murdering legacy down with him, but now, almost 130 years later, his legacy lives on in another.

**A/n:** Okay… This is my first attempt at a Supernatural Fic… I have seen five episodes of the show, so I'm not sure how down the characters are. Feel free to tell me to change anything… within reason. If you want any serious back story on what the legend of this creepy dude is, feel free to ask, it is a pretty well known legend around here.

Just as a warning, I have absolutely no life until April… so the updates may be few and far between.

**Set After**: The Benders

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now… but I am putting my own spin on the ghost story.

**---------------------------------**

"**Sophia Quinby"**

**---------------------------------**

The all too familiar squeal of windshield wipers wiping the water away from the windshield so the driver could see properly reached the ears of young Jacob Quinby. He wasn't all too young, but he wasn't all too old either. No. Jake was nestled right in the middle at seventeen years of age.

The rain pounded harder on the soft-topped roof of his father's 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. It was the only thing remaining in the driveway, and as much as Jake hated to drive the damn thing, this was important. Very important. Apparently he was the only member of his family smart enough to stay away from Hawk Mountain on a rainy March night. His parents and younger sister, Sophie, had traveled up there because it was the only free night to retrieve Sophie's backpack. And Jake had gotten that call that the car had broken down.

While there was still some snow on the ground driving up the mountain, the temperatures were too warm, and all the snow turned to rain. Rain. Dark. Kittatinny Ridge. Those three things together were never good. Ever. Throw in the really old piece of shit car he was being forced to drive with sticking breaks and a possible leaky roof, and this wasn't the most pleasant situation that Jake could have found himself in.

But right now, his main priority was getting up the mountain without dying. He had grown up in this area, and lived here all seventeen years of his life, and he knew the local lore. Better than most people around here, because he was interested in it. He knew the legends that surrounded the serene yet beautiful Pennsylvania Appalachian mountainside.

He accelerated.

He couldn't believe his parent's car had broken down. And of all places for it to break down. Why here?

The car stalled. "Son of a bitch!" Jake cursed angrily. This piece of shit was not gonna fail him now. It wasn't allowed to. He didn't want to be stuck here. No. Not here. He stepped on the brake to keep it from sliding down the incline and turned the car off. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before trying to start again.

No luck. Shit.

Slowly, Jake turned the engine off. The rain seemed to have gotten louder without the sound of the engine to drown it out. A crash of thunder, a bolt of lightning. Jake was just a little terrified at the sight he just realized he had gotten stuck outside of. Of all the places. WHY HERE!

Why here?

On the right hand side, right out the passenger's window, the off white building grew up unnaturally out of the woods. The most 'haunted' place nearby. The Schambacher House… A shiver ran down the teen's back. No one in their right mind would want to even drive past this place at night. Not after all the shit that had gone on there.

And now, Jake was stuck, right in front of it. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and opened it. No reception. What a shocker.

Things were just getting better and better, weren't they?

Jake threw the phone into the passenger seat. He was beginning to feel a little disturbed. Being this close to the house was a bit unnerving.

A loud scream reached his ears. His muscles tensed. Screaming was never a good sign, but here… right here… it was a horrible sign.

Jake slowly pulled off his seatbelt. As terrified as he was, someone was in trouble. No one would scream like that just for the hell of it. He opened the car door and got out. Within a second of being out in the elements, Jake was completely soaked. Thunder sounded, making him jump slightly. He couldn't believe he was this jumpy.

Suddenly, the car door slammed just as a light went on in the Schambacher house. Oh… shit… Jake tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

How could he have been this stupid?

Jake began shivering. It was colder than he thought. That mixed with the bad feeling growing inside of him made him want to die, right there, on the spot.

The sound of a grinding wheel reached Jake's ears above the rain. Then he heard something being sharpened. He could feel his heartbeat racing. He heard the scream again.

Shaking, the seventeen year old walked over to the window that he could see the light coming through.

The sharpening stopped and the same high pitched scream entered into Jake's consciousness Through the window he could see everything. He saw very tall man with an axe slung over his shoulder, walking towards a little girl who was cowering in the corner. Jake wanted to call out, do something. It was Sophie. He'd recognize those blonde curls anywhere.

"SOPHIE!" he shouted.

He knew what was going to happen right before it happened as the screaming got louder and louder. He continued yelling, but it didn't do any good. His eyes closed tightly as the screaming stopped. Slowly the teen sunk down into the muddy snow.

That had not just happened. Jake's shaking got worse. He should have done something. His parents should have done something. Where were his parents?

Why hadn't he done anything to help her? The thought plagued him. Tears mixed with the rain, as terror filled him even more. He couldn't bring himself to move when he heard a door slam. He tried to, but his body had absolutely no will to do it.

"Well… what do we have here?" a voice said slowly. Jake looked up. It was the man, the axe slung over his shoulder, rain washing the blood from it.

Jake was about to say something to him along the lines of "asshole" or "fuck you" but he never got the chance.

**---------------------------------**

**One Week Later**

Dean Winchester accelerated. He wasn't about to admit it, but he was lost. And since Sam was asleep, he wasn't about to wake him up. Not right now. He didn't sleep enough.

He knew he was driving around in circles, but once one got up into the wooded Appalachian mountains, everything looked the same. He hadn't been to Pennsylvania in a while, and needless to say… it all still looked the same.

And the rain didn't help. There were no cars around for Dean to follow to a gas station or anything. There was just… trees. And more trees.

And needless to say. Dean was sick of looking at trees. His eyes moved over to his brother's sleeping form. At least there was one thing that wasn't the same. Something different. Sam was normally the one telling him which way to go.

Maybe that was why they were lost.

Dean's thoughts drifted to the task at hand. Trying to find the local police office. Apparently, there had been a number of disappearances in the past few weeks, only yielding one survivor. And he wasn't in any condition to talk… or so the papers said.

But newspapers were full of shit. He had been up here with his father before, but nothing too strange had been happening.

Now this… this seemed a little more than strange. But it was Sam's job to do the research. Dean just took names, kicked ass, and still looked devastatingly good looking after doing it. Researching just wasn't what he did.

Suddenly, Dean's mind actually drifted back to what he was supposed to be doing. Driving. Lucky thing too.

Dean slammed on the brakes, sending Sam flying forward. The car came to a halting stop.

Sam's eyes groggily opened. "What? What's going on?"

Dean 'shhhh'ed his brother for a second. Standing out in the middle of the road, in the rain was the soaking wet form of a little girl. He could barely make her out. He had almost hit her.

"What the…" Dean said, before slowly unbuckling his seat belt.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asked again, this time sounding more awake.

"There's a girl… in the middle of the road…" Dean said.

"Yeah… right…" Sam said. He figured that Dean was just trying to come up with a way to wake him up without having to do too much work.

"I'm not joking Sammy…" Dean replied sharply, getting out of the car into the rain, before Sam even had a chance to tell him not to call him 'Sammy.'

Dean walked slowly out into the rain. It was coming down pretty hard and the girl was just standing there in the middle of the road. In a bad attempt at trying to judge her age, Dean guessed she was about seven. Maybe a little older. "Are you okay?" he shouted through the rain.

The girl just stood there, staring blankly, but looking right at him.

Dean walked a little closer. She was a little girl, what harm could she do? "Dude, are you okay?" he asked once again.

There was still no response from the girl. She looked human enough. Dean walked a little closer so he was about a yard away from her. He was getting soaked, but for some strange reason, he found himself not caring. He squatted down so that he was eye level with the girl.

"Are you gonna answer me?" Dean asked, this time his voice a little softer. He wasn't very good at dealing with kids. "I'm not gonna hurt you…"

It was at those words that the little girl threw herself at him, latching her small arms around his neck. "All right, that's enough now…" Dean said, trying to get the girl to let go, but she wouldn't move.

Slowly, he picked her up. There was something fishy definitely up with this. Dean made his way back to the car, walking over to the passenger side.

"Move over and drive Sammy…" Dean said simply, getting in and attempting to push his brother over. The little girl still wouldn't let go of him. Something horrible must have happened.

So many questions ran through Dean's mind.

Who was this girl?

Why was she walking around in the rain?

Where were her parents?

Why the hell wouldn't she let go of him?

"What the…" Sam asked, but Dean cut him off.

"Just drive!"

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Okay, so there was my first attempt at a Supernatural fic. This will get longer, but I don't know how. Please tell me exactly what you think and especially things I can get better on.

I know I'm not very well in the minds of Sam and Dean, but I'm trying.

So please… review. The more reviews I get, it seems that I update faster.


	2. What?

**Why Here?**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Kittatinny Ridge has been quiet for almost 130 years, after a devastating murder of over 14 travelers but a crazy innkeeper. But he has come back, and this time it is deeper than just a rogue spirit. Can Sam and Dean figure out what is going on?

**A/n:** This was a very awkward chapter to write. Not gonna lie…

**Set After**: The Benders

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now… but I am putting my own spin on the ghost story.

**---------------------------------**

"**What?"**

**---------------------------------**

The little girl held on to Dean for dear life as Sam drove down the road. Rain continued to pound on the roof of the Impala. The only thing on Sam's mind at the moment was trying to figure out what was going on.

And the only way he'd find out what was going on was to get to the police station. Because even though Dean was being silent, Sam figured that his older brother knew exactly what he knew. Absolutely nothing.

His eyes glanced over at Dean and the girl. There was something weird about this entire situation. Why would there be a little girl in the middle of the road, in the rain? And why would she latch herself onto Dean like she was?

Sam shook his head and turned his attention back to his task at hand. Finding the police station. There had to be one nearby. Normally they wouldn't go to the police, but this was different. They didn't know anything about this girl, and with all the weird disappearances, they couldn't be too sure.

Sam heard his brother sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Dean whispering something in the girl's ear, but he didn't catch what Dean actually said. The little girl just shook her head vigorously.

"Can you tell me your name?" Dean asked, finally breaking the silence.

The little girl didn't answer. "Come on…" Dean said after a few moments of silence. "We can't help you if we don't know what your name is…"

There still wasn't an answer from the girl as her grip on Dean tightened. Sam could tell just by the look on his brother's face that he wasn't thrilled.

He had to force back a chuckle as he spotted a building. Sam squinted to see the writing.

**Kittany Ridge Police Department**

Finally. Sam slowed down slightly and pulled in. "We're here," he said quietly. He turned the car off and looked over at Dean and the little girl. The two of them were still drenched to the bone.

"Well… here goes nothing…" Dean said, slowly opening the door and making sure to support the little girl as he got out so she wouldn't fall.

The three of them walked almost nonchalantly into the police department.

An elderly man was the first one to rush up to them. "Sophie?" he asked, a tone of almost disbelief in his voice. Sam just looked at the man. He looked like your everyday elderly guy. White hair, glasses, but there was a look of shock… surprise even, in his eyes.

"Sophie?" Dean asked.

The little girl turned to look at the man. "Pop-pop…" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Obviously this girl had been missing. That would be why she was in the middle of the road in the rain.

Dean kneeled down to the ground to put the girl down, but she still refused to let go. "Sophia…" the man said again. "We were so worried…"

Sam could tell. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he was beginning to get an idea.

Dean tried to force the girl off him, but her grip just got tighter. "Come on Sophie," Dean said. The girl still wouldn't move. He looked at the older man and shrugged to the best of his ability.

This was when Sam decided it was his time to interject. He looked at the old man. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The man turned to look at Sam, and then back at Sophia. He nodded and followed Sam a bit away from Dean and Sophie.

"Do you think you could tell me what's going on?" Sam asked slowly.

The man looked at him for a long time, not responding at all. "About a week ago… my daughter and her husband were taking Sophie up to Hawk Mountain, she had left her backpack there… and," his voice left him for a few moments. "That was the last we heard from any of them. Jake… their son, he went up to try and find them. But he wont… he refuses to talk to anyone."

Sam just listened to the man's story. That answered a lot. They were the last family to disappear. Sam remembered looking it up on the internet.

Before he got a chance to talk, the older man asked one question, but it was a big one. "How did you find her? We've been looking for all of them for the past week…"

Sam sighed. "We were driving, and she was just standing in the middle of the road."

Before the conversation had a chance to go any further, Sophia ran over, obviously having finally decided to let go of Dean, and tugged on her grandfather's shirt.

The man smiled and lifted the little girl up. Not as easily as Dean had, but the little girl latched onto her grandfather like she had been latching onto Dean before.

Dean walked over and whispered something in Sam's ear. "Get anything?" He just nodded.

The old man looked at the two of them. "I don't know how to thank you two…" he said.

"It was no problem, sir…" Dean said, that Dean Winchester smile flashing on his face. The two of them looked happy, relieved.

"Now we just have to hope that Jake comes too soon… maybe then we can find my daughter…"

Dean looked over at Sam, then back at the man. "Jake?" Dean asked.

The man sighed. "Sophie's older brother. They found him in the woods near the Schambacher House, up near the top of the mountain… doctors seem to think he's gone crazy… he won't stop repeating the same thing…"

He said it quietly enough that the little girl would barely make out what they had said, and Sam picked up on that right away. "Well hopefully everything works out for you…" Sam said slowly. "My brother and I need to go."

The man just looked at them. "Thank you again…" he said. Sophie wriggled in his grip. The two had barely heard the girl speak, and that was just a bit odd.

"No problem…" Sam said, pulling Dean out of the police office, but not into the rain. Not yet.

Dean looked at Sam as Sam said, "You know what we gotta do now, right?"

"Burn that house down?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't chuckle. "No. We have to go visit that kid…"

Dean shook his head. "You heard what the man said. He's just been saying the same thing over and over again. He's not gonna be any help. We'll check the house out first."

Without another word, Dean walked out into the rain and got in the driver's side.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n: **So waddy'all think? I'm thinking of changing the title of the story to "Rain" but I wanted to see what y'all thought. So tell me in a review!

Thanks to my amazing reviewers: EternalDragon101, M.Kena, ashlyns, Ghostwriter, sweetie420, rozzy07, and depressedone.

Keep 'em coming.


	3. Never Split Up

**Rain**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Kittatinny Ridge has been quiet for almost 130 years, after a devastating murder of over 14 travelers by a crazy innkeeper. But he has come back, and this time it is deeper than just a rogue spirit. Can Sam and Dean figure out what is going on?

**A/n:** The title has been changed. Some BGI: The Schambacher house is old… over 200 years old, but it was renovated… and that answers some questions..

**Set After**: The Benders

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now… but I am putting my own spin on the ghost story.

**---------------------------------**

"**Never Split Up"**

**---------------------------------**

Rain continually pounded on the Impala's roof as Dean continued accelerating up the steep incline. "Does it ever stop?" he said, mainly to himself. It was obvious that he was talking about the rain. The horrendous rain. It hadn't seemed to want to stop.

"Calm down Dean, a little raid never hurt anybody…" Sam said from the passenger seat of the car, not even looking over at his older brother. he knew how much Dean hated driving in the rain.

"Until some asshole who isn't being careful speeds down the mountain and crashes into us…" Dean replied simply, not taking his eyes off the road. For once the music wasn't blaring. The music would just make it harder for Dean to actually concentrate on driving.

Sam just sighed loudly and went back to looking out the window. That was when they spotted it. The old white marble house which was by now overrun with leaves and ivy, making it seem more evil.

"You think this is it?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said, a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice. "There's just a sign right there that says 'Schambacher'. I think we may have the wrong place Sammy…"

Sam just glared at Dean as he turned the car off, pocketing the keys and getting out of the car. Sam followed suit.

The brothers walked around to the back of the Impala, popping the trunk as the rain continued pounding hard on them. Dean pulled out two shotguns.

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Sam asked, just watching his brother unload more stuff from the trunk. "I mean, we barely know anything about this house, we don't know what we're up against or anything."

Sam was about to say more, but was silenced by Dean shoving the shotgun into Sam's arms.

"It can't be anything too bad." Dean stated simply, pulling the EM detector out and putting it in his pocket. He also turned his flashlight on. Closing the trunk of the car, Dean slowly began his approach of the house. It was almost as if he was drawn to it. Deep down, Dean knew that Sam was right. Yet they were already here, they were already soaked, why turn back?

Besides, it wasn't like it was something they couldn't handle.

And there didn't seem to be anything strange about the house, at least on the outside except that it looked a little creepy. The EM detector wasn't going off yet. This house was probably just one full of superstition. A story told around to the campfire during the summer to scare little kids.

Dean turned around suddenly, just to make sure that Sam was following him. And he was, just at a distance away.

He stopped and just looked at his younger brother, waiting for him to catch up. It seemed to take forever, Sam was moving so slowly.

"Sam. What is up with you today?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't look at him for the longest time, but when he finally did, the look in his eyes scared Dean a little. Fear. He hadn't seen that look in Sam's eyes in a very very long time. "Sammy…"

The look in Sam's eyes disappeared and turned into a glare. "Nothing," he said angrily. "I just have a bad feeling, okay?" Sam then proceeded to walk past Dean. If Dean wanted to do this, what was there stopping him?

'_That was a little weird…'_ Dean thought as he began following Sam. The two of tem soon made it to the door. Sam just stood there, obviously thinking of something. Dean just took the liberty and walked up to the door, and jiggled the door knob. It was unlocked. Too coincidental. He opened the door and walked in, flashlight on.

He heard the door close behind him and turned around. Sam was right behind him. Dean looked around until he found a light switch. Light switches were always good. He flipped the lights on and turned to look at Sam as he turned the flashlight off.

"Let's go…" he said, walking into the house. It didn't look that old on the inside. It looked like it had recently been renovated and that people actually used it. Perfect reason (if any) for some pissed off spirit.

Sam didn't say anything. There was something about this house that he really didn't like. Something that, it wasn't that it scared him. It just… gave him the creeps.

So Sam began looking for something, anything out of the ordinary in the house and soon found that him and Dean had been split up. He had walked up the steps to the second story while Dean had stayed on the first story.

He walked into the rooms. That creepy feeling still deep inside of him. He searched the rooms. He didn't find anything strange. He didn't find anything, but he just could not get rid of that horrible feeling growing within him.

He walked down the steps. They squeaked. The downstairs lights had been turned off and it was dark. Sam could hear the rain even better now, matching with his heart that was racing. He didn't know why he was feeling so terrified. He hadn't seen anything. There was nothing there to make anyone think that there was anything wrong with this house.

"Dean?" Sam called out. He didn't know anything about the house, but he did know that bad feelings were never good.

He didn't get a response from his brother.

"Dean?" he called out again as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Still nothing.

Something wasn't right here. Something really wasn't right.

"Dean?" A little louder this time as he neared the door.

He still got no response from his brother.

Slowly, Sam opened the door and felt something push him out of it. Before Sam even got a chance to even react, the door slammed shut. See. This was bad.

Sam tried opening the door, but it had been locked. "Son of a bitch!" Sam cursed, slamming on the door, getting even wetter in the process.

"SAMMY?" he heard his brother shout before he turned around and came face to face with a dark figure, that wasn't his brother. He had clearly heard Dean shout from the inside.

Quickly, everything faded into black as the ground came up to meet Sam.

**---------------------------------**

Dean had barely realized that him and Sam had split up except for the absence of Sam's breathing and soft steps. He figured that Sam had just gone up stairs. He didn't really understand why Sam would split up. He was always the one who chose whether to split up or not.

And right now didn't seem like that good of a time to split up. He could hear floorboards creaking above him. The upstairs. That was where Sam went. As much as right now didn't seem like a good time to split up, he figured at least being able to hear where Sammy went was a good thing.

Dean just continued exploring. Nothing out of the ordinary, the EM detector wasn't going off. Nothing. There was nothing strange about this house at all. Nothing.

Until that one split second when the lights just suddenly went out. That was weird, but with the thunderstorm it wouldn't have surprised him at all if the power was just knocked out.

Dean took a deep breath. Yeah. The power was knocked out. Something would have showed up on the EM if there was anything strange going on in the house to make the lights go out.

The house was clean. Nothing. It was just an old ass house.

"Sammy, let's get out of here, the house is clean.." but he got no response from Sam at all. Maybe he just hadn't said it loud enough. He was about to say something when a strange feeling came over him.

He couldn't explain what was happening, but something screwed up was happening. And whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Not at all. Nope.

"Dean…" he heard Sam call. He tried to respond, but something kept him from talking. It wasn't a physical something, he just lost all ability to talk.

"Dean?" he heard Sam call again. He tried to shout out to his brother, or even run towards him, because this was definitely screwed up. Not the most screwed up thing he had ever experienced but it was up there.

He heard his brother call him one more time and made all attempts to at least try to let Sam know that he was still in the house, but nothing came out as a drowsy feeling came over him. Dean blinked his eyes a few times.

The door slammed. He could hear Sam yelling from the outside. "SAMMY!" he shouted, surprised that anything would actually come out of him.

His eyes closed slowly.

He didn't hear anything from Sammy. He couldn't hear anything. He could feel the room spinning.

What. the. fuck?

The next thing he knew, Dean was tumbling down in darkness.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Yeah, that wasn't the best thing I've written, but I think I've gotten everything set up for what I want to happen with this story. I'm not really good at writing Sam, but I'm gonna make an attempt in the next chapter.

So please review and tell me what you thought.

Thanks to my two lonely reviewers for the chapter: ashlyns and Ghostwiter.


	4. No Explanation

**Rain**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Kittatinny Ridge has been quiet for almost 130 years, after a devastating murder of over 14 travelers but a crazy innkeeper. But he has come back, and this time it is deeper than just a rogue spirit. Can Sam and Dean figure out what is going on?

**A/n:** I don't think I'm very good at writing Sam… that's why there is barely any dialogue in this chapter. Originally this was going to be the back story on the legend, but it probably changed.

I have also given up watching the TV Show Supernatural (even though it is my ALL TIME FAVORITE) because they moved it to Thursdays, and that is the day that I work. Damn it.

And last night's episode was amazing, but Dean didn't have the best line (sorry to say) it was the apartment lady… "Your alarms are about as useful as boobs on a man…" or Sam… "You need to start thinking with your upstairs brain…"

**Set After**: Shadow

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now… but I am putting my own spin on the ghost story.

**---------------------------------**

"**No Explanation"**

**---------------------------------**

Sam's eyes slowly opened. His head was pounding as bright sunshine met his eyes. He closed them. What the hell had happened? His mind was a blank. But at least it wasn't raining. Even if the sun was giving him a headache.

He took a few deep breaths and forced himself do sit up, eyes opening again, the sun once again blinding him.

As he forced himself up, he found his hands slipping backwards and gravity almost wanted to send him flying back, but he caught himself in just enough time. He lifted his arms up and discovered quickly that he was completely covered in mud.

Mud. From the rain.

Then like a train hit him, the memories from what had happened the previous night came flooding back to him.

Dean.

Even though his muscles were hurting him, Sam soon found himself up on his feet, the warmth of the sun warming his otherwise cold skin. He tried opening the door, but there was no luck. Fuck.

He started banging on the door. "Dean, can you hear me?" he shouted. He didn't get any response except for the chittering of birds in a nearby tree, which then flew away.

Damn it.

"Dean… please?" Sam shouted, not caring that he was getting the door all muddy.

Still nothing.

Sam took a deep breath. There had to be an explanation for this. There just had to. There was an explanation for everything. Right?

Slowly, Sam walked over to the window and looked in. Nothing looked out of the ordinary at all. It looked… just like he remembered it from last night. He took another deep breath, trying to think of an explanation. Nothing came to mind at all.

He turned and looked for the Impala. It was gone. Wait. The Impala was gone. Had Dean left? Had Dean left him there? No. He couldn't have.

"_SAMMY?"_

He had heard Dean last night. From inside the house, when he had been locked out. Dean hadn't left. Something had taken the Impala. Dean was gonna kill him.

Sam took a few more deep breaths. There had to be some explanation for why the Impala wasn't here and why Dean was obviously still in the locked house.

There was something wrong with the house. It was one screwed up house, that was for sure. Sam looked inside the house again. Nothing looked moved from last night. Nothing seemed different. It was as if him and Dean had never been inside of the house at all.

A small shiver ran down Sam's spine.

Something obviously didn't want him here. It was willing him away, but Sam wasn't going to leave that easily. A chilling wind blew, sending more shivers through Sam's body. He just continued looking through the window as if something would change, even though deep down he knew it wouldn't.

The house was quiet.

He sighed as he turned around. Where was Dean? And why the hell was the Impala gone?

There had to be an explanation for it. But deep down Sam knew that he didn't know the explanation for it. Maybe there was one, but he didn't know it.

**---------------------------------**

The next thing Sam knew he was walking at the edge of the road, trying… no… hoping to find a car. He had no clue where he was, but he knew just standing outside of a locked house would do no good for Dean. Maybe Dean wasn't even in the damn house. He didn't even know.

He just kept walking and walking. There were no cars on the road. None what-so-ever.

Kinda strange.

**---------------------------------**

Night came too soon for Sam's liking, and he still had yet to reach any sign of civilization besides the Schambacher Tavern he had left that morning. And worst yet, Sam was beginning to feel tired.

The road was dark, he could barely see where he was going. The only way he could tell he was still on the road was the fact that there was a huge difference between walking on the hard macadam and the mushy mud.

Now Sam was just walking in hopes of finding some sort of light. Any sign of hope somewhere. His cell phone was dead, he had no clue where Dean was and something about this mountain didn't like him.

Suddenly, he was met with bright lights. Lights he hadn't seen before. They just came upon him, and they were coming straight at him.

With no time to react, Sam knew that the car was going to hit him. He put his hands up to his face, as if that would help keep the car from hitting him.

The bright light engulfed him, but he never felt the pain of the car actually hitting him.

Had the car hit him? He really didn't know. The bright light completely engulfed him.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n: **I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Dean, but it may be a while, I'm leaving for a vacation Friday and work Thursday so hopefully it'll be up soon…

And it is gonna be difficult for me to write, so it may be a while for an update… and I was watching Saw II last night, and was wondering, what a good idea… Saw meets Supernatural. Tell me if you like it… and I may work on that as well…

Thanks to my amazing reviewers: M.Kena, Ghostwriter, Alyssa Halliwell, Nate and Jake, ashlyns, and pmsdevil01.

PS. If anyone can remember the nice loving conversation Dean and Sam had in last night's episode about Sam going back to Stanford, please tell me, my memory sucks… and I think I might have dozed off during that part (it sucks watching TV when you're sick)…


	5. Hearing Voices

**Rain**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Kittatinny Ridge has been quiet for almost 130 years, after a devastating murder of over 14 travelers but a crazy innkeeper. But he has come back, and this time it is deeper than just a rogue spirit. Can Sam and Dean figure out what is going on?

**A/n:** Okay… after completely changing where I was going with my last chapter, I had to do some reevaluation of what exactly I wanted to have happen to Dean. So… bear with me as I fight through this chapter that I loved in my mind, then totally changed with the ending to the last chapter.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Musical has taken over my life, and it will probably be at least two weeks until I update again courtesy of "How to Succeed In Business Without Really Trying!" Thank the amazing movie Armageddon for making me wanna update… I love this movie!

**Set After**: Shadow

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now… but I am putting my own spin on the ghost story.

**---------------------------------**

"**Hearing Voices"**

**---------------------------------**

The softly sweet aroma of mildewy walls was the first thing that hit Dean Winchester as his mind slowly crept back into consciousness. The next thing that hit him was the fact that wherever he was, it was wet. Warm and wet.

His eyes tried to open, but Dean quickly realized that his eyes were refusing to open. No matter how hard he tried to will them open, they just wouldn't open.

But Dean Winchester wouldn't give up. A cough began slowly trying to work its through Dean. And it burned. It was as if his entire body was on fire as the cough escaped his mouth, causing a cutting sensation to rip through his throat. The coughing itself hurt more than the discomfort that he felt keeping it inside, but now that he had started coughing, he found it extremely difficult to stop.

Where the hell was he?

He forced himself to breathe normally, in an attempt to suppress the coughs that were biting at his throat. The air not only smells of the mildewy walls, but Dean was almost certain he could taste them too, not that he knew what mildewy walls tasted like.

Once he finally got his breathing under control, Dean let his muscles relax, not even realizing before that his muscles had been completely tensed.

A few more deep breaths and Dean Winchester would have sworn he was back to normal. As normal as a person could get in a room where he for some reason couldn't move and smelled like shit.

"_Done?"_a voice asked him. Dean tensed up once again. That wasn't a friendly voice. Obviously he had been stupid enough to let himself get kidnapped by the thing that "wasn't" haunting the house. Dean tried to move his hands up to rub his eyes, force his eyelids to open so he could see whatever the hell this thing was.

"_There is no bother trying to move,"_ the voice said again. _"Your eyes will open when your body is ready."_

Body is ready? What the hell was that supposed to mean? As much as Dean didn't want to admit it, he was just a bit terrified. Just a little bit. His body refused to allow him to move, his eyes wouldn't open, and there was obviously some angry ass spirit that wanted his blood, or else he wouldn't be down here in the first place.

He took another deep breath, allowing the mildew to fill his lungs.

"_Just relax son…"_ the voice said as Dean felt himself slowly drifting off. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't.

"_Relax…"_

**---------------------------------**

Dean's eyes slowly opened and the mildew smell was the first thing to hit him, bringing the few memories of what had happened not too long ago back to him.

He coughed until he realized that his eyes were open, and the room was coming into focus. He could feel the dampness of wall, something he couldn't feel before, and he could see it too. The glistening of the wall in the moonlight made it obvious that it was night time.

Eyes adjusting quickly, he realized that he was still in the basement, it was a brick basement. He sighed, trying to force himself up, he fell back to the ground, obviously he hadn't moved in a while, his muscles were numb.

"_Take your time son…"_ It was the voice again. Dean's head shot around, trying to find where the voice had come from. He saw nothing.

"Whatever the hell you are… show yourself!" he shouted angrily, his voice echoing slightly. His voice was still scratch, his throat sore.

Dean didn't get a response. "Hello?" he shouted.

Still nothing. Dean let himself relax slightly before forcing his body to stand up.

"_There we go…"_ the voice said.

"Where… what the fuck are you?" Dean shouted, his voice failing slightly. His throat was so sore.

"_I wouldn't recommend shouting. It'll only make things worse…"_

Dean looked around quickly, making himself slightly dizzy.

"Where the hell's Sammy?" he asked, realizing that shouting wasn't the best idea.

"_Sammy?"_

"My brother you asshole!"

"_Oh… I didn't know there were two of you…"_ The voice actually sounded a bit sympathetic towards Dean.

Dean almost fell to the ground. Where was Sam? Now he was worried. And exhausted. But that didn't matter. No. He stormed up the steps that he had fallen down not too long ago and burst through the door.

"_Relax son…"_

Dean continued running out of the house. It was night time, but he could still make out a form in the dried dirt. Maybe he was just going slightly insane, but it looked just about the size of Sam.

He looked around frantically, trying to find the Impala. It was nowhere to be found. "Son of a bitch!"

"_Relax…"_

Okay. Dean was sick and tired of being told to relax. How the hell was he supposed to relax, he didn't know where his brother was, the Impala was missing, and some deranged spirit was telling him to relax.

"_Your horseless carriage is fine…"_

Now the thing was reading his mind, and he still had no idea where it was. Dean reached deep down into his jean pocket and was shocked to find the keys still in his pocket.

"Where the hell is my car?"

Before Dean could get a response he blacked out.

**---------------------------------**

"_Wakey wakey…"_ the voice said tauntingly as Dean finally came to, sitting behind the wheel of his Impala. How the hell had he gotten here?

It confused him more than anything else. But that didn't matter, he turned the keys in the ignition and the car started beautifully. He didn't say anything as he pulled out of the parking spot hidden in the trees.

Damn them trees. They all looked exactly the same.

With that, Dean accelerated down the road. There were no other drivers on the road. He kept speeding up.

"_Will you slow down?"_ the voice shouted. What, now the thing was following him? What the hell?

"Will you tell me where the fuck my brother is!"

"_Watch your language! I do not know where your brother is. I am sorry!"_

Suddenly, Dean slammed on the breaks. He could have sworn he saw something… somebody. He was pretty sure he hadn't hit them… it.

He pulled out of the car and walked out in front of it, lights still on, trying to figure out what had happened. The figured had fallen to the ground out of fear, hands covering his face.

Dean didn't need another second to realize who it was before scooping him up in his arms.

"Sammy…"

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Yeah, total change of direction from where I originally planned things on going, but hey… impulsive writing normally turns out the best. And not to y'all I really didn't like Chapter 4, but it was one of those things that just had to be written…

Muchas gracias para mi reviewers: Xdaisy chainX, ashlyns, Ghostwriter, Alyssa Halliwell, and pmsdevil01


	6. Temper Temper

**Rain**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Kittatinny Ridge has been quiet for almost 130 years, after a devastating murder of over 14 travelers but a crazy innkeeper. But he has come back, and this time it is deeper than just a rogue spirit. Can Sam and Dean figure out what is going on?

**A/n:** I once again apologize. Between work and school, I've had no time whatsoever. I apologize again.

**Set After**: Shadow

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to… the WB… CW… whatever it goes by now… but I am putting my own spin on the ghost story.

**---------------------------------**

"**Temper, Temper"**

**---------------------------------**

Dean gently placed his brother in the back of the Impala, for some reason having no problems fitting his brother's tall frame into the cramped Impala. It was almost as if Sam was helping him in a way.

For what felt like the longest time, he looked at Sam curled up in the backseat. If Dean wasn't quite sure if he was in the right state of mind, he could have sworn that Sam was shivering.

"Sammy…" he said, eyes locked on his brother. He shook him slightly, for once noticing that his skin was pretty cold.

He got no response out of his brother. "Sam…" he said again, shakinghim a bit harder.

Once again. Nothing.

Damn it.

Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to think though what he should do.

Slowly, he backed away, closing the door to the Impala lightly. Sighing he got into the driver's seat. He took another glance back at Sam. There was still no change. This could only be bad.

"_So this is Sammy?"_ the voice asked, finally deciding to resurface.

"Shut up…" Dean said, not wanting to put up with this anymore. Why were they here anyways?

He pulled the seat belt on, and put the car into gear, slowly beginning to move. He looked in his rear view mirror.

Nothing.

He sighed as everything became silent except for the slight purr of the engine.

And then it started to rain.

**---------------------------------**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small Scottish Inn, the vacancy sign was flickering on and off as the wind began to pick up.

He parked the car in a spot and actually turned back to look at Sam. Sure he had been checking every now and then in the rearview mirror, but he'd just get his with a new fresh pang of worry every time.

He sighed and closed the door, locking it. Sam should be good for a few seconds.

He walked quickly into the small room that must have been a lobby. It didn't really even look like anything to differentiate it from any other room. There was a small desk, but it didn't look like it could possibly be for the hotel.

It was empty.

"Hello?" Dean called. His words echoed back.

"_Are you sure its safe to leave him out there?"_

Dean ignored the voice.

"Hello?" he shouted a little louder.

"I'ma comin'!" a response finally came along with a little old man. He had to be at least ninety, by Dean's guess, as he came hobbling in, clinging onto his cane for what seemed like dear life.

He sat down at the little desk and looked up at Dean. "How can I be helpin' ya?" His accent was thick, but what exactly it was, he couldn't place.

"_Pennsylvania Dutch…"_

"What?" Dean asked.

"How can I be helping ya?" the man asked again, obviously thinking Dean had been talking to him.

"_His accent is Pennsylvania Dutch…"_ Okay. This voice was really beginning to creep him out. Now it was reading his mind.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if you have any rooms open…" he said.

"What?" the man asked.

"Do… you… have… any… rooms… open?" Dean asked, speaking slowly. He didn't want to have to put with this right now.

"Yep…" the man said. "You'll be needin' one bed then…" he said, as he began writing.

"Two…" Dean corrected immediately.

"Two, what for?" the man asked.

Dean was getting a little agitated as he looked out at the locked Impala where Sam was. "I just do…" he said angrily.

"No need tah get testy…" the man said, pulling the glasses from around his neck and fixing them on his eyes. If it wasn't that Dean just wanted to get into the hotel room and figure out what the hell was wrong with his brother, he would have laughed. The glasses made his eyes seem triple the size they actually were.

"So yulh be needin' two beds, one room… for how long?"

"A couple days, I don't know…" Dean snapped.

"_Temper!"_

Gah! He ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't worth the headache!

"Alrighty then…" the man said, writing down some more things that Dean couldn't make heads or tails of. "Will ya be pahyin' now o' later?" he asked, looking up at Dean.

"Later…"

"Okay, okay. Just for ya knowin', it'll be forhty-five bucks a nigh…"

"Fine!" Dean said, doing his best to keep himself from strangling the man. He took a deep breath.

The man dug around under the desk until he surfaced with a key. "Ah, here we go…" he said, handing Dean the key with a smile. "Enjoy ya stay…" he said.

"Oh I will…" Dean said, taking the key and almost running out into the rain.

He immediately looked in the back of the Impala, getting soaked, but didn't really seem to care when relief rushed over him as Sam seemed to be at least a bit more relaxed in the back of the Impala. It looked like he was sleeping.

At least he was still there.

He turned they key in the lock on the door and opened it. "Sammy… come on…" he said, trying once again to wake him, but still not getting any response from his little brother.

Needless to say, getting Sam out of the back seat was quite a bit harder than getting him into it, but Dean managed and lightly put Sam over his shoulder in a fireman's carry before getting under the cover from the rain.

He pulled the key out of the pocket. Room 9. How wonderful.

He quickly made it all the way to the end of the row of rooms and unlocked the door. He walked in out from the dampness of the outside air, right inside, where it could easily be just as damp and miserable.

He turned the light on with his elbow.

As the lights turned on the room wasn't as horrible as he expected it to be. It had two beds and a television set, and what looked like a small door leading to a bathroom.

But it was cramped.

He set Sam down on the nearest bed. He hadn't gotten to wet in his run from the car. Dean peeled his jacket off, and set it down on the edge of the other bed.

His eyes didn't move from Sam. There was something up with this.

"_Yeah, I agree!"_

"Who the hell are you?" Dean snapped. This voice was really getting the better of him.

But this time, Dean didn't get a response back. God, he was turning schizophrenic. Hearing voices was never good. Ever.

He slowly walked over to the door and locked it. After making sure that both locks were secure, he closed the curtains on the small window. A heavy sigh escaped him as his eyes once again landed on Sam.

Somehow, the kid could still make him worry. As much as he knew that Sam hated it, a lot of times Dean did feel sorta fatherly towards him. He forced a chuckle and shook his head as he turned out most of the lights and headed over towards the small bathroom.

He took one last glance at Sam, who still hadn't really moved much at all before closing the door, pushing the nagging worrisome feeling to the back of his head.

He quickly stripped out of the damp clothes and turned on the water for the shower.

"Well thank god for small favors…" he said to himself as he ran his hand under the hot water.

**---------------------------------**

The shower felt amazing. It was warm, and in a lot of ways relaxing. Yet Dean still couldn't get the nagging worry out of the back of his mind. He shook it off and grabbed one of the towels. He ran it through his hair a few times to get the excess water out of it before wrapping it around himself.

He opened the door, letting the steam escape from the room. He took a deep breath of the cooler air and his eyes immediately traveled to where Sam was. Or where Sam was supposed to be.

He felt himself tense up when he noticed that Sam wasn't there.

"Damn it…" he snapped before he spotted Sam curled up under the covers of the bed furthest from the door.

He sighed in relief.

"Sure, so whenever I'm not around you actually decide to move," he said with a small chuckle.

Upon closer inspection of his little brother, Dean realized that he was fast asleep.

The small nagging worry seemed to dissipate slightly, but not by much.

He slowly headed back over to the bathroom and slipped his boxers back on.

With one last glance at Sam, just to double check he was fine, he outturned the bathroom lights and headed towards the other bed, crawling into it.

When Sam got his ass up he had a lot of explaining to do.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n: **I hope you liked it. Hopefully it wont be quite so long. I had to literally force myself to write this.

I apologize for Dean being so horrendously out of character. I'll make up for it, I promise!

Thank yous to my reviewers: pizzapixie, ashlyns, pmsdevil01, WinchestersGirl, rozzy07.


End file.
